It is known that sensitivity of a microphone may change with variation of the ambient temperature. In a multi-microphone system that uses more than one microphone for stereo operation, or to support the noise canceling algorithm, for example, different sensitivity changes from one microphone to another caused by temperature variation may affect the performance of the microphone system. As a result, the quality of uplink (from microphone to amplifier) may be adversely affected. Thus, a method for compensating the sensitivity change caused by the temperature difference is needed.